


Amore impacciato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sognatrice [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna e Chrome sono due ragazzini imbarazzati alle prese con la loro prima volta.Scritta sentendo: BENJEN & DFRC - For You | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U3c53qUHoo.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Chrome Dokuro/Tsunayoshi Sawada, imbarazzo
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Sognatrice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155098
Kudos: 1





	Amore impacciato

Amore impacciato

Chrome si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Tsunayoshi.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Bosshu” sussurrò.

Sawada sgranò gli occhi, le iridi color nocciola liquide brillavano di caldi riflessi aranciati.

“Da-Davvero?” chiese, congiungendo le mani al petto.

Chrome fece un paio di passi indietro, si passò le mani sulla minigonna ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti.

“Sì” sussurrò, aprendo la bocca ad o.

Tsuna sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, incassò il capo tra le spalle e si sfissò i piedi. “Però io non sono figo come Mukuro” mormorò.

Chrome si piegò in avanti, prendendogli la mano nella propria e lo trasse a sé.

“Sei dolce” soffiò con voce inudibile.

\- Tu ascolti la mia voce. Mukuro-sama, invece, deve ancora imparare quanto posso essere decisa. Sono silenziosa, è vero. Ho perso gli organi e sembro delicata, anche questo è un dato di fatto. Però sono una guerriera! Lo dimostrerò. Riuscirò a tenermi in vita con le mie sole forze.

Tu, invece, Boss, sai quanto si può essere forti anche quando si è silenziosi ed incompresi - pensò.

“Tu mi piaci davvero, e vorrei dimostrartelo.

Sai, siamo ragazzi delle medie e molti alla nostra età… ecco…”. Iniziò Tsuna, massaggiandosi il collo.

\- Iiiiih! Come mi è venuto in mente di cominciare questo discorso! Ora sicuramente mi prenderà per un pervertito e scapperà via – si rimproverò.

“Anche io… voglio…” soffiò Chrome. Ticchettò le punte delle scarpe tra loro, guardandosi i piedi, ed intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena. “Mi piaci davvero tanto”. La sua voce era appena percettibile.

“Mi piaci tantissimo anche tu”. Ammise Tsuna.

Chrome ondeggiò avanti e indietro, rimanendo ferma sul posto a gambe unite.

Tsuna iniziò a spogliarsi, inciampò nei propri pantaloni e con un gemito, cadde a faccia in giù. Chrome sgranò l’occhio sano, l’altro era coperto da una benda.

S’inginocchiò e con un basso mugolio, simile al tubare di una colomba, lo aiutò a sedersi.

Tsuna ridacchiò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliando le ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Scusa” esalò.

Chrome negò con il capo e gli posò un bacio sulla testa. Lo aiutò a spogliarsi del tutto, Tsuna avvertì un brivido mentre lo aiutava a sfilare i boxer azzurri con disegnate delle nuvolette bianche.

\- Iiiiih! Tutto questo è così imbarazzante!

Però non è l’inferno. Lei è così gentile – pensò Tsuna, posandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Chrome gli accarezzò la mano con la propria e Tsuna ricambiò il favore, aiutandola spogliarsi. Le sfilò le lunghe calze e le guardò ondeggiare.

Chrome ridacchiò, guardandolo giocarci.

Tsuna sfiorò la gamba di Chrome e ritirò la mano, con le dita tremanti, respirando affannosamente.

Chrome si sporse in avanti, arrossendo a sua volta e prese la mano di lui, portandosela sulla coscia.

Sawada accarezzò la pelle di lei e risalì fino a sotto la sua gonnellina a pieghe. Ritornò a spogliarla, lasciandola completamente ignuda.

Entrambi erano seduti sul pavimento della cameretta di Tsunayoshi.

Sawada si mordicchiò un labbro.

Con una mano sfiorò il seno minuto di Dokuro. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli fischiavano le orecchie.

Entrambi deglutivano spesso, abbassavano lo sguardo o tremavano appena.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e schioccò un bacio sulle labbra di Chrome, a stampo.

Chrome gli sorrise e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo.

\- Non so bene come si faccia, ma devo provare – pensò Sawada, facendosela sedere sulle gambe. “Posso?” domandò, sfiorandole il pube, dove c’erano dei radi peletti violetti, dalle sfumature blu.

Chrome annuì vigorosamente.

Tsuna continuò ad accarezzarla, a tentoni le infilò l’indice nell’intimità. Trasalì a sua volta, sentendo lei sobbalzare.

\- Ok, non devo avere paura, o rovinerò tutto – si richiamò. Entrò con altre due dita, la giovane era umida e leggermente stretta. Continuò a muoversi, mentre Chrome articolava dei gemiti di piacere.

Tsuna era completamente rosso in volto, sudato e accaldato. Si sentiva umidiccio e gli girava la testa.

Chrome gli posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca, lui andò più a fondo possibile, mosse ancora un po’ le dita e ritirò la mano. Chrome si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

Tsuna le sorrise. Venne e lanciò uno strilletto, vedendo che si era sporcato di sperma.

Chrome lo guardò confusa e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

“Ci laviamo?” propose.

Tsuna annuì.

“Fo-forse è meglio…” esalò.

\- Meno male che mamma non c’è. L’ho invitata proprio oggi perché sapevo che avrei avuto la casa libera.

Che imbarazzo! – pensò.

“Ti lavo la schiena”. Propose Chrome con un filo di voce.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, sorridendole grato.


End file.
